


For Warmth

by htebazytook



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cuddling, First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/pseuds/htebazytook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo sleep together for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write some quietly while everyone else is sleeping fic! Tropes and PWP galore.

**Title:** For Warmth  
 **Author:** [](http://htebazytook.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://htebazytook.livejournal.com/)**htebazytook**  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Disclaimer:** <—  
 **Pairing:** Bilbo/Thorin  
 **Time Frame:** Sometime before Rivendell, the night of that day it rained.  
 **Author's Notes:** Had to write some quietly while everyone else is sleeping fic! Tropes and PWP galore.  
 **Summary:** Thorin and Bilbo sleep together for warmth.

 

 

For warmth, Thorin had insisted. Because we cannot afford to have our burglar freeze to death before ever we reach the Mountain, he'd said.

And that's how Bilbo had found himself serving as an extra layer of padding between Thorin's tunic and his fur-lined coat, which was draped across them for a blanket. It may have looked cozy to the outside observer, but in fact it was possibly the most uncomfortable Bilbo had been in his life.

Thorin was the squirmiest, disgruntledest, and certainly the unhappiest (not to mention boniest) cuddling partner in Middle-earth—sorry, Sharing For Warmth partner. For all that Thorin had argued and got impatient and eventually outright demanded that Bilbo share with him, he was still being remarkably peevish about it even after Bilbo had relented.

It was unseasonably cold that night, of course. One of those warm rainy spring days that snuck up on you with a chill as night closed in. Merry, talkative robins belied the cold mist that rose from the earth, and all of Bilbo's energy was spent trying to stop his teeth chattering. His jacket was quite soaked through, and would surely be ruined even if he did manage to sew up the tear on his shoulder and get the mud out.

The others had long since fallen asleep, eager to escape the miserableness of the day's gloomy trek as soon as possible. Nori, hair sadly flattened by the rain, stood watch on the far side of the camp, smoking and staring at the road ahead.

The rain had stopped now, thankfully, or at least it had relented to a soft undulating mist that would've been refreshing had they not already been drenched with wet for hours beforehand. Well, Bilbo had been. Thorin was miraculously dry, and even his hair had escaped mostly unscathed, as if unpleasant things dared not to trouble him.

In a different world, Bilbo might've been grateful for Thorin's offer, but Thorin is making their mandated cuddling feel like a punishment for Bilbo's lack of foresight. Bilbo, who is getting a crick in his neck after a tedious (if warmer) hour of pretending his awkward position lying on his back half atop Thorin with his head at an odd angle was relaxing. He starts to turn onto his side—

 _Thump_. Thorin's pulled Bilbo back against him more firmly. "Stop squirming," he growls.

"I'm not _squirming_ ," Bilbo hisses back, trying and failing to free himself of Thorin's grip. "I am _trying_ to get comfortable."

"Then you are not thinking it through." Thorin's breath ghosts hotly over the shell as Bilbo's ear as he speaks, which makes Bilbo shiver more than the rain's lingering chill. "Rolling onto the hard wet ground is not likely to make you more comfortable."

"No, I just—"

"Relax," Thorin says, in a tone more patronizing than soothing, "and go to _sleep_."

And Bilbo does relax, for awhile, willing himself to ignore how his neck still protests, and the way Thorin's belt digs painfully into his back. He's just beginning to nod off when Thorin's hand, still cold from being outside of their shared coat-blanket, smoothes over Bilbo's chest. It must have been an accident, just a result of Thorin trying to warm his hand in a snugger spot under the coat.

That snugger spot turns out to be not only under the coat but also underneath Bilbo's shirt, Thorin's hand slipping through his open collar and resting against Bilbo's chest.

Thorin's hand is cold and heavy. In sudden contrast to that Bilbo feels feathery dry lips brush against the back of his neck, followed by an exhale that makes Bilbo shiver and a very warm tongue that makes him gasp.

"Tho—"

Thorin's unoccupied hand occupies itself by covering Bilbo's mouth. "Hush," he whispers directly into Bilbo's ear, which makes it especially difficult for Bilbo to do so.

Bilbo finds it increasingly harder to breathe as Thorin's nails scrape lightly across his chest, idle stokes up and down and occasionally bumping into a nipple and making Bilbo gasp. Thorin's other hand is clutching the coat near Bilbo's ear, so Bilbo turns his head and kisses at his cold fingertips and is rewarded with Thorin's whole body tensing behind him. Bilbo smirks and snakes his tongue out to lick the tip of one of Thorin's fingers before sucking it into his mouth.

Thorin groans quietly, like he can't help it, and the hand dancing over Bilbo's chest drops to his hip to pull him back against him. Thorin kisses at Bilbo's exposed neck and grinds insistently against Bilbo's backside.

"Er, Thorin . . . "

"Mm?"

"Is that the Key to the Hidden Door in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Both," Thorin murmurs, mouth trailing up a tendon in Bilbo's neck to suck the tip of his ear. Bilbo shivers at the sensation and pushes back against Thorin, who is clearly growing more aroused by the minute. Bilbo is in a similar state, and he rather wishes Thorin would stop running his hand up and down Bilbo's chest and would put it to better use elsewhere. Bilbo moves to twist around—

Thorin holds Bilbo more securely close, taking Bilbo's hands and stilling them with one of his while the other trails lower, then up to graze over Bilbo's throat and feel the softness of his mouth, then down again and a bit lower, then up, then lower, closer, almost . . .

Bilbo struggles against him but Thorin won't yield, and all Bilbo can think to do is strain his head back and kiss Thorin over his shoulder, to which Thorin responds beautifully, moving his lips against Bilbo's with care and breathing raggedly into his mouth and licking against Bilbo's tongue in an unhurried and meltingly wonderful manner.

Bilbo tears his mouth away, Thorin's beard tickling at his face, and whispers, "Oh, I want you terribly . . . "

Thorin's eyes are so dark. "I would pleasure you for hours, had we the time or the means," he says under his breath.

"Oh?"

Thorin's voice is so low it's more a feeling than a sound. "I would lay you out naked across a bed and taste every inch of you until you were even more desperate than you are right now."

"Oh . . . "

"I would teach you delights of the flesh that you have never even dreamed of, and let you take what you will from me."

" _Thorin_ . . . "

"I would fondle your hobbithood with skill beyond compare, and—"

Bilbo snaps out of it. "Thorin?"

"Is that not what you desire?" Thorin asks, hand pressing against Bilbo's groin at last. "Your body betrays you, halfling."

"Ohhh that is . . . " Bilbo arcs up into Thorin's hand, heart racing as Thorin pulls Bilbo's shirt up and his breeches down, braces trapping his arms to his sides awkwardly. "Put it this way, how would you like it I started talking about your dwarfhood at a time like this?"

Thorin's expression is blank, but he does stroke Bilbo's finally freed cock rather firmly so Bilbo can't stay annoyed for very long. "Dwarf hoods are customary dress, and unlikely to stimulate much pleasure, in my reckoning, but if you have in mind another use for them . . . "

"Oh never mind, never mind," Bilbo hisses, tries to reach behind to return the delicious favors Thorin is bestowing upon him, but finds himself thoroughly tangled up in his braces.

Thorin seems not to care, however, apparently quite content with pulling his own cock out of his trousers to grind against the small of Bilbo's back. The hot brand of it sliding against Bilbo's bare skin is terribly enticing, and the thought of Thorin wanting him so urgently and the feeling of his huge strong hand around Bilbo's cock is completely overwhelming.

Bilbo can't help the building volume of his moans, and Thorin finally puts his free hand over Bilbo's mouth to muffle them. Bilbo thrusts into the friction as much as he can, and Thorin squeezes him tighter and thumbs over the head of Bilbo's cock and it's a good thing he'd covered Bilbo's mouth because Bilbo's shout when he climaxes would've woken the entire camp.

Thorin's hips move more erratically, thrusting hard against soft flesh, slipping into the cleft there and groaning into Bilbo's hair as he spills at last between them, hands tight at Bilbo's hip and shoulder for a long moment til they relax and Thorin exhales shakily.

Bilbo turns around in Thorin's lax arms, stretches out on top of him and watches Thorin's glazed-over eyes try to focus on him. Bilbo is a mess, and Thorin is a mess, and Thorin's beautiful coat is likely ruined, but Thorin seems only to take heed of Bilbo, at least for the moment.

Nearby, Bombur lets out an especially loud snore. Bofur thumps him. "Oi, your snoring's kept me from sleep every night so far, Bombur. Try and keep it down!"

Bombur only snores again in response. Bofur sighs and turns onto his side. The rest of the camp is silent, and Nori, still keeping watch, hasn't even turned around.

When Bilbo looks back at Thorin he finds Thorin snickering quietly. Once he notices Bilbo noticing he goes stoic again, settles Bilbo's head against his chest. "You are warm enough?" He manages to whisper it gruffly.

Bilbo swears he feels Thorin plant a kiss in his hair. "I'm afraid not," he says, curling up against him. "You shall have to keep me very close."

*


End file.
